


Work of a Trickster

by consultingstarkofmischief, esmeeeeme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Human Impala, Ianpala, M/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingstarkofmischief/pseuds/consultingstarkofmischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeeeeme/pseuds/esmeeeeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Trickster archangel Gabriel, who happens to not be dead, decides to screw around with the Winchesters and Cas for old times sake. And by screwing around, he turns the Impala into guy. A really sexy guy. [Destiel in further chapters] Based off pinneapledean's post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out With a Bang and a Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! Esme here! So back in late December of 2012, I read a lot of Ianpala and I saw the post on tumblr about having Ian Somenhalder as human Impala. Needless to say, it was awesome. Then, I started a fic and co-wrote it with my beta Kat and finally got working on it not too long ago.
> 
> This has been inspired by a LOT of Ianpala fics [I will make a masterpost of the list later on tumblr]. And since Ianpala fic is awesome, we decided to give it a try. Oh and Gabriel isn't dead and it's an AU. TRICKSTER.
> 
> We don't own Supernatural. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Reblogged post that started it all: http://thechosenone305.tumblr.com/post/40055579392/pineappledean-this-needs-to-happen-in-season-8

* * *

Out with a bang and a flash

* * *

 This felt worse than a hangover.

Way fucking worse.

It had all happened very quickly. Running and a bright blinding flash with a loud bang. It was so loud and bright that it made Dean Winchester pass out.

Well, he couldn’t count it as passing out. In his case, passing out was sleeping on a motel bed after a really exhausting hunt, or a really good fuck. But given that neither of the above happened, he wasn’t sure what it was.

But no, he couldn’t have passed out during a hunt.

All he was doing was running and there was a loud bang. One that was a cross between a gunshot and a tire popping. Then suddenly everything went black.

He got knocked out. With a flash and bang. A really fucking loud one.

Heh, gives the saying “out with a bang” a good meaning....

Wait a sec....

Hunt.

Bang.

Flash.

Sam!

Groaning, the hunter sat up, wincing as the pain increased all through his body.

Yep. This was definitely worse than a hangover.

“Dean!” he winced at the loud sound as he heard his name being called out.

Suddenly he was being helped up, “Come on big guy, get your ass up. We gotta go help Sammy.” Dean heard a deep voice that he’s pretty sure he had never heard before.

It wasn’t Castiel. It wasn’t Sam.

Who was this guy?

“What the hell.....?” he mumbled, rubbing his head.

“C’mon Dean, Sammy might need help,” the same voice repeated, pulling Dean towards what seemed to be a path.

Dean saw the man’s hand on his shoulder in the faint light. Last time he remembered, they were in an alley. He was still a little dizzy, from standing up too fast, or from the bang. There was still painful ringing in his ears. And the fucking headache. God, it hurt so much.

Bringing his attention to the man, he tried to pry his hand off his shoulder, “Whoa, whoa whoa, hold on.”

“Dean, are you okay?” asked the stranger.

Instinctively, Dean grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall.

“Who the hell are you?!” asked Dean, using his forearm to hold him against it. For all he knew, this guy could be a demon. Or worse. He wasn’t going to take his chances. He knew better than that.

“Whoa there cowboy,” said the man in mock surprise, a hint of teasing in his tone and a smirk on his face.

Furious, Dean pulled out Ruby’s knife from his jacket and held it to the man’s throat.

The man looked startled. “Dean? You seriously don’t recognize me?” he asked.

In the dim light coming from the faded lamp on the wall, Dean took a closer look at the man who had helped him. He was a tall, lean man. He had icy blue eyes that almost had an unnatural sheen to them, dark shaggy long hair. He wore a leather jacket, a light brown shirt, jeans and a single dog tag. To anyone, he would have looked handsome, but Dean was too busy to notice at the moment. Besides, he had priorities; find out who the hell this man was.

Further down the alley, Sam appeared and ran towards them. He pulled Dean back, no signs of being hurt whatsoever.

“I have no idea of who the hell you are!”

“Dean! Let him go!” he said, prying Ruby’s knife off his older brother’s hand.

“Who is he?!”

“I don’t know!” Sam pulled Dean back.

The skinny man threw his arms up in exasperation. “Don’t know?! Oh come on! I’m practically family!” he exclaimed. “Is this how I’m treated?!”

“What are you talking about?” asked Sam.

Dean winced as he rubbed his head. He took a deep breath and looked at the man.

“Listen man, I don’t want to start any trouble. I have a headache and everything hurts like hell. Do us and yourself a major fucking favor by quit screwing around and tell us what are you doing here, how do you know us and who the hell are you?!”

The man was about to speak, but then he stopped. “Let me get this straight....You don’t know who I am.”

“We don’t.” said Sam.

He bit his knuckle a little bit and tried to process what Dean had said. “Okay....You don’t know me at all.” He didn’t sound convinced.

“Exactly,” said Sam

After thinking about it, the man shrugged. “Understandable,” he replied with a nod.

“Can you just cut the crap already?!” snapped Dean.

The man held up the dog tag.

“Does this ring a bell?” he asked with a small smile, and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

KAZ 2Y5

Suddenly, everything connected.

Dean looked down the alley to where he had parked the Impala and saw the spot empty.

No fucking way......

“Baby?


	2. But you're supposed to be dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have no idea just how much I am willing to shoot you right now if you don’t just shut the hell up.”
> 
> Seeing the gun, the man stepped back. “Shutting up,” the man leaned onto the wall, both hands raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all the kudos and hits <3 You guys really make my day, me and Kat's actually. Sorry it took us so long. but yeah, still the same disclaimer. 
> 
> We don't own Supernatural.
> 
> Enjoy!

No.

It can't be.

The man cannot be...

He looked down at the empty spot where the Impala should be parked.

The man can't be his car.

_Only one person could have done this. Don't care if that son of a bitch is supposed to be dead._

"Gabriel!" shouted Dean.

"Dean-"

"I know that asshole did this! Gabriel!" Dean called up to the night sky. "I know you're there! Quit messing around!"

"Dean!" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders. "Gabriel is dead!"

Dean knew about Gabriel's death. He saw the burnt out wings on the floor in the motel. Sure, it had happened two years ago, maybe even three. But the memory of Gabriel's death was still vivid.

The chances of Gabriel being alive are pretty much nonexistent.

"The son of a bitch is not dead! This...thing-" Dean pointed to the Impala who was now a man. "-Is the work of a trickster!"

The man looked intrigued. " _Thing_. Well, damn. Feeling the love, Dean. Feeling the love," he said sarcastically, arms crossed.

"Shut up," snapped Dean. "I do _not_  want to hear your fucking voice right now."

The man's jaw dropped. "What?!" he exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. "Did you just-" he took a few strides forward coming face to face with his former driver. "Dean Winchester, I have been your _home_  for the past _thirty_  years! Do you think you can just walk on about talking shi-"

Frustrated once again, Dean switched Ruby's knife for his shotgun and aimed at the man.

"You have no idea just how much I am willing to shoot you right now if you don't just shut the hell up."

Seeing the gun, the man stepped back. "Shutting up," the man leaned onto the wall, both hands raised.

"Thank you. Now..." Dean put the gun back into his belt hoop. "This," he beckoned to the man. "has Gabriel written all over it and you know it."

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean. It couldn't have been him. He's been dead for the past two years."

It was a simple fact; Gabriel was dead.

But...Dean was right on one part. This was a trickster style shenanigan. Maybe, it could have been another trickster, not Gabriel. Or it could be another supernatural being that manipulated the reality around other people. Or even a witches curse. That was all Sam could think of. Everything he could rationalize was that it was all the work of another trickster or supernatural being.

But it was definitely _not_  Gabriel

"Then if it wasn't Gabriel, then who did this?" asked Dean, lifting both arms up in need for an explanation. "C'mon, you're the Man of Letters! You know this! Who else could have done it?!" he exclaimed.

Sam searched for another explanation. "Maybe..." he began. "Another...trickster? Dean, you know that there is a lot of tricksters in many cultures," he said. Tricksters were in many different cultures. Maybe one of them was pulling the trick right now. "There's Norse, Greek-"

"Sammy, connect the dots. Which trickster loves screwing around with us? Gabriel. It was him," Dean concluded. "Only he's capable of pulling this type of shit!"

"Hey!" said the man. "I'm still here. Cars have feelings too."

"No, you're not my car. You're a thing a trickster made," Dean said, facing the man.

"Deanie, you gotta understand this: I'm your car. I'm Baby."

"No, you're not. And don't call me Deanie. It's...creepy," Dean shook his head.

The man rolled his eyes. "Said the hunter of things that go bump in the night," he mumbled under his breath.

"Gabriel! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean looked up at the sky again. "C'mon! Quit screwing around!"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "He's dead!"

"No, he's not! GABRIEL!"

"Geesh, calm down Princess," Gabriel said as he appeared at Sam's side, smirking and with a lollipop in hand.

Sam jumped and moved away.

_No fucking way..._

"You're alive?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep. In the flesh and vessel," he said with a loud pop as he sucked on a lollipop.

With a growl, Dean grabbed the trickster archangel and held him by his collar.

"What the hell did you do to my car?!" he demanded angrily.

"Who? Me?!" asked Gabriel, mock surprised. "What could I have possibly done?!" he exclaimed.

Dean pointed to the man who was standing against the wall. "Care to fucking explain?" he asked.

The man waved. "Hey Gabe."

"Hey Baby," Gabriel waved back. "Looking good."

"Thank you."

"Gabriel!" snapped Dean.

"Oh yeah...That..." Gabriel scratched the back of his head. "Well, funny story actually. I was in town, saw you guys hunting, decide to play around. Bang was the backfire of not using my magic in a while. And yep, that's about it."

Sam was perplexed. "But...you're supposed to be dead!" he said.

Taking advantage of the distraction Gabriel appeared next to Sam. "Ever heard of a life model decoy, Sammy dearest?" he asked. "I'm back."

"But...you were stabbed with an Angel Blade! You're supposed to be dead!" Sam couldn't believe it or get passed the notion of Gabriel= dead.

"Rule of thumb; never apply logic to a trickster."

At the final part, Sam agreed. Why didn't he think of that? You never applied logic to a trickster. Ever.

"Well...I'm glad you're back. I missed you Gabriel."

Gabriel played with Sam's hair. "I missed you too, Moose," he said with a smile.

"Quit flirting with my brother. What the hell did you do to my car and who the hell is this guy?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"I already told you! I'm your car!" exclaimed the man.

"Shut up. You're not my car," said Dean. "Why is this guy here?"

"Dean, at least I made him cute," shrugged Gabriel, giving the lollipop a bite. "But he's right. That's your car."

"Liar."

"Hey, I'm being honest! I turned your precious baby into his human form!" exclaimed Gabriel. "There! I said it! I did it!...Do I win a cookie or something?"

"NO! Change him back!" yelled Dean.

"It's not that simple! I can't use all of my power, gotta keep a low profile. Do you have any idea of just how many of Hell's cronies want my head?" asked Gabriel.

When no one answered, he continued. "A lot. A lot of them want to kill me. If they find out I used a decoy and faked my death, I am dead. I am screwed. My vessel's head will be on top of a fire place."

"Well, sucks to suck," deadpanned Dean.

"Not exactly, big boy. There are some benefits."

There was a moment of silence.

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well... I don't know man! You pulled yourself into this mess!"

Gabriel nodded. "Okay, that is true. Messing around with you guys is one of the benefits."

"No, it's a fucking punishment!" Dean gestured to the man on the wall.

The man sighed. "I'm still here you know," he mumbled.

"You turned my baby human, you can turn my baby back," said Dean.

"Did you just ignore what I just said? I can't do that," Gabriel repeated.

"Bu-"

"Sorry kiddo, you're stuck with him, like it or not. Goodbye," with that being said, Gabriel disappeared.

Needless to say, Dean raged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter was so much fun to write. I laughed a few times while writing it. Well, thank you for reading! Please do give us feedback! <3


	3. Nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wound cut even deeper when he saw the empty parking spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a small chap, but yay about time me and kat were back :D the next one is gonna be long, I promise. I warn you though, this has a lot of language. Dean might be OOC in this, and if he is, sorry. Well, Kat and I don't own Supernatural. Props to her for clearing the plot up later. Oh and I began writing the fic before Naomi showed up, so no Naomi. It'll all eventually make sense, I promise.  
> oh and the spacing is a bit weird in this chapter. I'll fix it later.  
> Oh and Kat rocked this chapter. You go sis.  
> And sorry for the hiatus! Enjoy!

_No. fucking. way._  

Dean was not okay with this.

No, he wasn’t accepting this. Doesn’t matter what Gabe, who is supposed to be _fucking_ dead, says. 

Life was already shitty enough. And now he doesn’t have his car.

With the ten minute walk back to the motel, it was silent between the three men.

Dean’s mind however, sure as hell wasn’t.

Walking ahead of Sam, and “his car” fuck you Gabriel, he was seething. Hell, seething was an understatement to his current emotions.

_Goddammit, goddammit, godfuckingdammit, fucking bitch of an archangel._

Dean mentally cursed every word he knew, even some in Latin because _goddammit_ was not enough. His jaw was set and looking intently at anything but Baby.

He let out a long heavy sigh when he finally arrived at the motel.

The wound cut even deeper when he saw the empty parking spot.

There was no Baby to park in it anymore. 

For the first time since he escaped Purgatory, things were going okay. He had a new home. A permanent place he and Sam could actually call home. His own personal Batcave.

And even though Cas was still stuck in purgatory, a home was the best thing he was gonna to get in a long time. Hell he was lucky to see his brother doing well also after all of the fall outs they’ve been through.

He even began leaving some bad habits behind, like the all of the liquor and heavy drinking. Things were better. He even had friends, ones he could trust, a small number of them though. There was Benny, Charlie, Kevin, and even Garth, but that was perfectly fine.

And Cas....but that wasn’t something he wanted to think about.

But he was doing great despite all that.

Till Gabriel showed up and royally fucked things up for him. 

Now there he was, without a car but with a killer headache, in a small motel room, on the edge of one of the beds, his head between his hands, still fucking pissed off.

“Goddammit,” he groaned, running his hand through his hair.

“Dean?” asked Sam.

“Just......don’t,” Dean sighed. This was all happening fast.

“Hey....are you okay?” Baby --no, the man--- approached him and lightly touched his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me,” Dean shrugged him aside without even daring to look at him.

Rubbing his temples, he decided he really needed to get a drink. _Nothing a little bit of scotch can’t fix._ He got up and grabbed his coat and started to walk out of the room.

“Where are you going Dean?” Sam questioned.

“To get a drink!” he replied, his response coming angrier than he thought.

“We have no car.”

“Well then it looks like I’m walking,” Dean fumed.

“I’ll go with you,” Baby stood up.

“No. You stay here,” Dean ordered.

“I’m not gonna let you out there alone,” Baby replied.

“I need some time alone,” Dean insisted.

“No. You’re not going alone. I don’t wanna to risk it.”

“Fuck off,” Dean slammed the door in Baby’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was something. Well, thank you for reading! I promise to make the long ass wait up to you guys. quicker updates. Quicker, longer updates. How about that? :D Feedback is appreciated immensely!


	4. Sammy, you do care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby rubbed his nose and grinned. “Aww Sammy, you do care.”
> 
> “Well I guess, you really are family. So we have to stick together,” Sam replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this time its Kat posting.
> 
> Here is a new chapter, it's a bit short but whats coming up will make up for it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. And reviews are always welcome.

Baby winced. “Ow.”

“You okay?” asked Sam, making sure that the other man was alright.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Baby replied, rubbing his nose.

“Sorry, he’s like that that, but I guess you’d know that already.”

“You kinda get to really know a dude for about 30 plus years of being with him, so yeah, I do, far too much,” Baby walked over and sat down on the bed Dean had been moping on not too long ago.

There was a small moment of silence.

“So, do you believe me?” he asked.

“On you being the Impala?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Baby nodded.

“.....I do. Really can’t deny the facts,” Sam shrugged. 

And it was true. 

Gabriel was a trickster and he damn well lived up to his title. He has, and still can at any given moment, have Sam and Dean randomly thrown in the most ridiculous situations possible. 

To name a few that Sam can remember, there was the infamous time where he stuck in infinite Tuesdays, (that still made him cringe just by listening to Heat of the Moment to this day), overly dramatic crime dramas, the herpes advertisement, Dr. Sexy, (although he’s pretty sure Dean didn’t mind that one at all), and the cheesy sitcoms with the laugh track included.

And Gabriel did it all, with that shit eating grin and lollipop in hand.

But when it came to honesty, well….. Gabriel was honest. In a blunt, harsh way, but still honest. And yeah, he did believe Gabriel when he told Dean that his car was now a man.

And unlike Dean, who was in so much denial, Sam accepted the fact that the Impala was human. Sam could be stubborn, he’d admit that. But never as stubborn as his brother. He knew how to see to reason.

Fitting, since he was the Man of Letters. He could see why that portion of the family legacy applied to him.

Baby rubbed his nose and grinned. “Aww Sammy, you do care.”

“Well I guess, you really are family. So we have to stick together,” Sam replied.

“Sammy!” Baby exclaimed as he threw himself at the taller man, hugging him, “You know how to get a man’s motor humming. Oh and thank for not throwing up in me as a baby.”

Sam awkwardly patted Baby’s back. “Um….You’re welcome?” 

Well...that’s a first. He never imagined a car being affectionate.

“I’ve always had a soft spot for you, you giant of a man,” Baby pulled away from the hug, but still kept his hands on Sam’s shoulder. “But we should go find that stubborn lunkhead brother of yours before he does something stupid.”

“I can’t agree with you more,” Sam said.

“Let’s go!”

Sam picked up his jacket and followed Baby out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got to go into Sam's head, and hope it worked.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. More to come.
> 
> Love from Esme and Kat.
> 
> Feedback is great btw.


	5. Three Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sighed. "Here we go again...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter was so much fun to write. It was literally so much fun. But yes, long update. Because you guys are awesome. Well, this one is based off pinneappldean's post on tumblr, the post that started it all. But yeah, here we go! :D The long awaited bar scene! Disclaimer is the same. Enjoy!

The two men arrived at the closest bar they could find and opened the doors, and walked in searching for Dean.

The bar was quiet and not very populated. This would be good so that they won't be overheard. Dimmed lights set the tone of the establishment and old rock classic was strumming in the background of an old stereo near the counter.

The bartender was wiping the counter and paid no attention to the newcomers.

Baby found Dean over in a corner nursing what looked like his second beer and a scotch.

"Sam, he's over there," Baby pointed in Dean's direction.

"Let's go."

Their shadows fell on Dean, who was looking deeply into his glass as if it had the answers to his problems.

Sam knew that look. Dean used to have it a long time ago, except that it would be bottles of Jack Daniels. He felt his stomach sink a bit.

Dean looked up and groaned. "What is it now?" he asked, annoyed. From his tone, he wasn't drunk yet or a bit tipsy. Good. Still  _somewhat_  reasonable.

"You know you can't lose us." Sam pointed out as they both sat down across from Dean.

"Can't a guy have a few drinks alone?" Dean asked, irritated.

"Dean, seriously," Sam slid the glass away from his brother.

"Sam!"

"Don't ignore me. Y'know, why can't you even look at me? I'm still Baby." The now human car spoke up.

"No. You're not Baby. She is  _not_  a dude. I want to know what the hell happened to my car."

Sam sighed. "Here we go again…"

"You heard Gabriel. We all did for about thirty thousand times. I'm your car. Here, have another drink," Baby slid the glass back to Dean. "Chill out."

"I'll take  _my_ drink but I will not chill out until I get MY Baby back," Dean took a hold of the glass.

"We've been through this…you dense mother..." sighed Baby. "How about I prove that I'm actually your car?"

"Tell me something only  _my_  Baby would know. So Sammy, scram, no cheating allowed."

Sam lifted his hands up in defeat and walked out of the bar.

Once Sam left, Dean turned to Baby.

"Shoot."

"You drew anti-demon possession symbols under the hood of the trunk."

Dean stopped for a minute. That was true. But it was no secret. "How does that prove anything? Sam knows that. Cas knows that," he retaliated.

The man pulled down the collar of his shirt to show a tattoo, identical to both Sam and Dean's.

Okay...That was real.

"That still doesn't prove anything." Dean stubbornly rebutted.

Baby raised an eyebrow. "You want me to to go deeper?" he asked.

Dean took a swig of his drink. "Yes. Tell me something  _only_  my Baby, not anyone or anything else in this entire goddamn universe, would know." The son of a bitch wanted a challenge, well he was gonna get it.

Thinking it over, Baby nodded. "Alright." He took a sip of Dean's drink. "You want me to go deeper? I will. Three examples, you want 'em, you'll have 'em, big boy," he counted one on his hand, "First of all, you've rebuilt me from the ground up, twice."

True. But Sam also knew that.

"Sam knows that," spoke Dean.

Dean wasn't convinced, so Baby continued and raised another finger.

"Second, you hooked up with that semi-angel redhead Anna in the backseat of…well me on her last night on earth as a human."

Dean's eyes widened in slight panic.

Okay...that part was also true. Only he knew that...and Baby.

Aside from the kiss he and Anna shared, that's all people knew about them two. They didn't know what had happened between him and Anna the night before she…bit the dust.

Seeing the expression on Dean's face, Baby grinned and took it as a hint to go on. He knew he was winning Dean over no matter what.. "You kinda have a thing for angels don't cha?" he joked.

Dean didn't reply.

Baby took another swig of Dean's beer and continued.

"And, third, I know what you did with that cute angel in the trenchcoat in the backseat…when you both thought he was gonna die. And his V-card just  _had_  to be punched."

Upon hearing that, Dean's expression went from a little panicked to full on shocked.

He remembered it.

What was going to be Cas's last night on Earth.

Well, what was actually going to be everyone's last night.

But as twisted as life itself, it turned out not to be.

* * *

" _Last night on Earth. What are your plans?"_

" _I just thought to sit here quietly."_

" _Dude, come on. Anything? Booze? Women?" asked Dean._

_Castiel looked away awkwardly._

_Seeing Castiel's reaction, Dean began realizing what he was implying._

" _You have been with a women before? Or an angel at least?" he asked._

_The angel continued to look away and rubbed his neck in discomfort._

_Soon, Dean got the hint. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a bit of cloud seeding?" he asked._

" _I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel asked exasperated._

" _Alright," Dean knew what he was gonna do. He stood up and went to get his coat. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."_

* * *

Dean remembered. Every part of it.

Baby leaned towards Dean's ear and moaned in a voice closely resembling Dean's. " _Cas! Fuck...harder!"_

That part was…...very true. Classified and very top secret.

It had happened a few years ago. The plan of taking Castiel to a brothel didn't work out. But still, they were having a great night, just laughing and kicking back, swapping stories and lame jokes. And one thing led to the other…lips fell on lips and then they were both stumbling into the backseat of the Impala, troubles forgotten for at least one long night.

And it felt so  _good_.

Needless to say, Castiel isn't a virgin anymore.

Afterwards, it was….not as awkward as he would have thought. Sam didn't suspect a thing because, and Dean was good at hiding things and burying it. Cas surprisingly followed Dean's example and moved on as though nothing happened. They didn't speak of it. It wouldn't be the first time for Dean.

Even if it was a few years ago, the memory was fresh in Dean's mind.

It always was. All of the liquor couldn't bury it.

Baby won. He let out a small chuckle in victory.

However, it was the complete opposite with his driver. Dean cleared his throat and looked down at his stolen drink. "I think that's enough," he said.

Baby smirked. "Secret's safe with me, stud," he leaned in close. "Also, I know you have another hand print scar on your ass."

Dean was shocked silent.

That...was also true.

Baby winked. Man, he was on a  _roll_  today. Take him to Atlantic City because this guy was a winner.

"Enough proof, sweetheart? Because there's  _definitely_  more where it came from."

So the man was right. He was his car.

The Impala had witnessed many things over it's long life. Sure, Dean didn't know that cars could actually witness things until now. But it had witnessed, like he said, that night everything was going wrong, but it was going absolutely right for him and Cas.

But he wasn't going to fully admit that. Not right now. He wasn't going to give….his car….. the satisfaction.

He cleared his throat to try move the silence away.

"I think it's time to go," Dean said gruffly, standing up and searching his pockets for money.

"Well, do you believe me now?" asked Baby as Dean pulled out a few bills from his pocket.

"Maybe," Dean focused on the crumpled bills.

"Well," Baby slapped down a crisp twenty on the table. "You should. I could also mention what you do when no ones around and you need to let off some steam. And the way you say his name, moani-"

"We should go. Now." Dean pulled on Baby's arm to the exit.

And with that, Dean pushed a laughing and smirking Baby out of the bar doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was so much fun. There is still more to come, trust me. Well, thank you for reading! Please do leave a review! It would be fantastic!


	6. Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the lag. Kat and I are baaaaaaack. And I saw that we got 1k+ hits. Oh my Chuck. Well, that boosted our confidence to write. A lot. Thank you guys for everything! It's been quite a fun ride writing this fic and seeing y'alls reactions and feedback. Everytime I see a Kudos alert pop up in my inbox, I get really happy. Thank you all again! <3 Well, y'all know the disclaimer. Don't own Supernatural. Enjoy!

Dean looked down at his shoes. "Well…"

Baby lifted both his hands up. "Well...?" he asked, smirking.

"Fine, you're…" Dean sighed. "You're my car."

Baby grinned. "Damn right I am."

"Well, if you're gonna have a body for a while, what should we call you? Name wise. Impala?" Dean asked.

This whole time...He has been calling his car Baby. Treating her with love and affection, caring for her like she was family.

And his Baby turned out to be a guy.

This was a fact that he was still trying to process in his mind. He always thought of the Impala as a female. He cherished her more than anything in the world.

But it's a guy. Granted a very hot guy, but still a dude.

"No. You're going to call me Baby, whether you like it or not."

"But... but I thought of you as a she, a sexy lady, not..." Dean searched for the right title and gestured to the man...car, whatever. "Mr. Leather Jacket." Okay, that was really lame. "A guy," he said finally.

"Yeah, don't you think its been weird for me? You've been saying 'Isn't she a beauty' and 'Baby, I missed you' and all that weird lovey dovey crap for years, but I got used to it. It's my name, a part of me. Even though it turns out I'm actually a dude. Though if I may say so myself, I'm still a beauty, and I know for all that I owe you my thanks."

"For what?" asked Dean.

"Taking such good care of me, of course. You've done a great job with me. But I'm still going by Baby."

"Why can't we call you something else? Like Impala? There are people named after cars," stated Dean.

"Yeah, people with names like Mercedes and Porscha. But have you ever heard of someone called Impala?"

Dean hung his head, thinking about it, he realized Baby was right.

"Oh yeah...so Baby it is?" he asked, defeated.

Baby grinned. "It's always been."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bit short and a filler, but trust me, there's more to come! Just something to give y'all in the meantime. :) Well, there we go! Hope you guys enjoyed. Feedback is great! Thank you for reading and being with us!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Every time you give us feedback, we give Gabriel a tootsie roll. C'mon, don't be shy. c:


End file.
